You Don’t Have To Let Go
by the hopeless romantic reba
Summary: When a diva needs to valet a function for protection from another wrestler, will she find one thing she never had? Love? (DivaWrestler) Read and find out the couple!


You Don't Have To Let Go  
  
By: Miss WWE  
  
~*~  
  
A fic with a couple most would have never thought of and a pairing some may not be fawn of, some might hate it. But I like it. I guess it will be the first fic with this pairing . . . so hope you enjoy. Just so you know, RAW and SMACKDOWN superstars are together, but only Steve Austin and Eric Bischoff are the GMs'. Thank you. Enjoy.  
  
~*~  
  
A blonde haired woman sat outside an office, listening to a CD player, trying to think of the past week and what she was going to say to the bosses. She kept her brown eyes closed as she tapped her foot to the music. She seemed lost in the lyrics when she felt a hand on her shoulder. She opened her eyes to see one of her bosses. She gave him an innocent smile as she took her headphones off her ears. "Jackie, we can see you now," the man said then turned and walked back into the office. Jackie Gayda sighed and put her CD player back in her bag and walked into the GMs' office following one of the GM's, Stone Cold Steve Austin.  
  
"Aww, Miss Jackie, nice to see you," Eric Bischoff said with a cheesy smile. Jackie rolled her eyes and took a seat. "What did you want to talk to us about, Jackie," Austin said opening a beer and propping his feet on Eric's desk. Eric gave him a dirty look then Austin gave him the middle finger causing Jackie to giggle. "I don't fine that funny. If you are here just to laugh, Miss Gayda, I recommend you leave," Eric said sternly. "Sorry, Eric," Jackie began when Eric interrupted her. "Mr. Bischoff," he said. "Mr. Bischoff, sorry, I'm just here wanting to know if I can . . . well . . .," Jackie said trying to how to put this. "Well," Eric said. "I want to manage and valet for some group, you know since the attack on Rico last week from Brock Lesnar," Jackie saying remembering watching Rico being crushed by Lesnar just because she wouldn't go somewhere with him. Austin nodded his head in agreement. "You said group . . . why," Eric said placing his hands under is chin. "Well . . . safety in numbers," Jackie said, telling the truth.  
  
"Any specific function," Austin asked when the down was slammed open and Evolution entered. Jackie backed into her seat as the four men entered the room and stood in front of her like she was not even there. "Austin, Bischoff, we need to talk," the leader of the group, Triple H growled. "Can't this wait, big nose," Austin said rolling his eyes. "No! No, Steve, it can't. I want another title shot against the meat head Lesnar to get back MY World Heavy Weight Title," Triple H hissed. Jackie's eyes widened getting an idea. Surprisingly, Austin was thinking the same thing she was. "Sure thing, Hunter, but you and your group got to do something for me and Miss Jackie back there a favor in return," Austin said pointing to Jackie behind the men. Evolution all looked back at her. Austin continued, "See you guys rudely interrupted the meeting Miss Jackie and we were having concerning her getting in a new function. Triple H, if you want a title shot, you take Miss Jackie there as Evolution's new manager and valet." An ornery smile came across on of the member's face. The group looked back at Jackie. Jackie gulped, suddenly feeling hot with twelve sets of eyes on her, eighth eyes belonging to Evolution and the other four belonging to the GMs. Eric's cheesy grin came across his face. "I like that idea," he said, "What do you guys think?"  
  
"A woman? In Evolution," Triple H asked with a shocked look on his face. Jackie looked confused. What was wrong with a woman in Evolution? She was WAY better looking than Flair was! "Well, she's better looking then Ric," Randy said grinning at her, like he read her mind. "HEY," Ric exclaimed causing Jackie to giggle. "What you giggling about," Ric shot at Jackie. "Ric, chill," Randy said looking at Jackie then looked at the group, "I say yeah. We need a good looking lady in a group of fine looking men." Jackie blushed. "Well," Triple H and Batista said thinking. "No, I don't want a slut in the group," Ric exclaimed. Jackie looked shocked and felt hurt. She hated being called a slut, a ho, a bitch, or anything mean. "Ric! Don't say that" Randy said giving him a dirty look and then punched Ric, lighting but still getting the point across. Jackie was surprised at Randy actions. Now, she couldn't keep her eyes wondering in his direction. "Man, Randy," Ric whined. Triple H looked at Randy then Ric, then at Jackie. "Okay, you got yourself a deal Austin," Triple H said. Batista shook his head, knowing why Hunter made his decision that way. Ric looked shock and mad, as his face turned red. Randy had a grin on his face then looked at Jackie. "Good, now get your asses out of my office," Austin said then opened another beer. "Now, that is something I can agree with," Bischoff said.  
  
As they exited the office, Jackie stopped outside to get her stuff. She watched them as Evolution walked off with out her. Jackie sighed and picked her stuff up. But in doing this, she ran into someone. She just stood there as she heard the person breath and she felt their breath on her neck. At that moment, Jackie knew who was standing behind her. "Hey doll face," she heard Brock Lesnar say. "Brock, leave please," Jackie said causing Brock to spin her to face him. He stared at her. She felt herself shiver in fear. "Now, doll face, I can't leave you all alone. There are a lot of bad people got there," Brock said then licked his lips. Jackie closed her eyes and prayed that he would get off her. And she also prayed for someone to help her. "Hey Brock," they heard someone say. Jackie opened her eyes to see Randy there, with his hand on Brock's shoulder. "What do you want Orton," Brock growled, tightening his grip on Jackie. "Let her go," Randy said. Brock let Jackie go, but pushed her down on the chair. Then her turned and faced Randy, trying to stare the young wrestler down. But Randy didn't seem scared. "Lesnar, just go. before I kick your sorry ass," Randy said with a chuckle at the end, "I just might enjoy kicking it and Jackie might enjoy watching." Jackie couldn't help but smile, but she kept her head down so Brock wouldn't see. Brock got mad, like a little girl, and stormed away.  
  
Jackie's smiles widened as she watched Brock finally leave. "Oh Randy, Thank you," Jackie exclaimed as she jumped and put her arms around him. Right when he returned the hug, Jackie realized what she was doing. "Oh MY! I'm sorry," Jackie said backing off, blushing, but not wanting to apologize. She liked it in his arms. It was something she never felt before. But, for him, it was just another hug, she guessed. He was the best looking man ever. "Jackie, it is okay," Randy said with a smile as he bent down and picked up her bag, "Come on. I'll walk with you." "Thanks," Jackie said as they walked down the hall. She smiled and thought, 'I think I can get used to being part of Evolution.'  
  
~*~  
  
Yeah, this is a Jackie/Randy fic. So don't be hating! Please review!  
  
Preview for next chapter –  
  
Jackie's eyes widened as Triple H pulled her back stage. She didn't know what he was going to do to her, but she knew she was in big trouble.  
  
REVIEW!!!  
  
Here I come, Mr. Fairy Universe!  
  
Miss WWE 


End file.
